powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Patrol Delta
Space Patrol Delta, often called S.P.D. for short is an interplanetary police force that enforces laws over areas of space using advanced technologies to bring peace and order. Also, S.P.D. trains and deploys its own team of Power Rangers equipped with the latest possible advancements. History The original Space Patrol Delta is founded on Sirius at an unknown time training Sirians and other aliens (such as Icthior) to be defenders of the galaxy. Prominent in its ranks is Anubis Cruger who leads S.P.D. when Sirius is invaded by the Troobian Empire under Emperor Gruumm, Mora (also known as Morgana) and General Benaag. Despite constant fighting and Cruger injuring Gruumm in battle S.P.D. is defeated and all Sirians (except Cruger who is presumed dead and his wife Isinia who is kidnapped by Benaag and Gruumm) are wiped out. Despite the fall of Sirius S.P.D. survives in the form of other planetary branches and a Galaxy Command under Fowler Birdie. One such branch, top-secret and known only to a select few is on Earth in 2001 where Kat Manx and several humans are performing experiments to develop new morphers and other things. The effects become apparent when the human scientists' children display superhuman powers and other unique abilities; they are later split up to avoid repercussions. Cruger is reassigned to Earth and founds the local S.P.D. Academy in 2015 as well as watching over the scientists' children. Soon S.P.D. becomes a public organization with its own Power Rangers; S.P.D. Red Ranger Officer Tate is shown wearing a uniform identical to Time Force Red. He eventually falls in battle against the criminal Mirloc. By 2025 S.P.D.'s Earth branch has two teams of Rangers - the reserve B-Squad Rangers and elite A-Squad Rangers - and three children of the original scientists join the Academy and become part of B-Squad; under the Rangers it has cadets to be trained in the C-Squad and D-Squad. The organization now spans the galaxy with outposts located at Zantor, KO-35, Gamma 4, Gamma Orion, Verinox 12 and the Theta Quadrant among others. Despite this they are unable to stop the relentless march of the resurfacing Troobians. Bridge Carson once states (likely in exaggeration) that "Earth is the last place Gruumm hasn't conquered". When the Troobians come to Earth the remaining children of the S.P.D. scientists are quickly drafted specifically into the B-Squad and later charged with Earth's protection when A-Squad is declared MIA after being sent to fight off a Troobian assault on the Helix Nebula. Doggie himself joins the B-Squad after an assault by a returning Benaag becoming the S.P.D. Shadow Ranger and Sam, one of the original scientists' children and the S.P.D. Omega Ranger arrives from a future timeline. The Troobians soon become entrenched on Earth though Gruumm is able to ensure the destruction of the Gamma 4 base despite this. Eventually the Earth Delta Base comes under direct assault from the Krybot armies of Gruumm's weapons supplier Broodwing and many cadets and officers are defeated with the Base's defenses (especially its ability to become the Delta Command Megazord) being disabled in the process to draw out Broodwing and the Delta Squad Megazord is destroyed by the rogue A-Squad's Megazord. While the S.W.A.T. Megazord takes on the power of Gruumm's master Omni The Magnificence the remaining S.P.D. personnel fight off another invasion, this time by Gruumm's full army until the sudden arrival of reinforcements from Galaxy Command and the S.P.D. Nova Ranger also from the future turn the tide. Following this victory and Gruumm's ultimate defeat Cruger is promoted and B-Squad is made the highest-ranking team on Earth with A-Squad disbanded. Some time later B-Squad Red Ranger Jack Landors abdicates his position to Officer Tate's son Schuyler Tate, the B-Squad Blue Ranger; Birdie eventually retires leaving Cruger to become Supreme Commander, Schuyler to become the S.P.D. Deka Ranger and replace him as head of S.P.D.'s Earth branch and Bridge to become the Red Ranger. In an alternate timeline July 11th, 2025 is when the Troobians wipe out S.P.D. on Earth and conquer the planet with the help of Mora's friend Shorty and his brother Devastation. In response the remnants of S.P.D. develop the Omega Ranger technology and send Sam back in time to avert the original defeat. Rangers Each S.P.D. Ranger (with the exception of Kat) has a numerical designation on their Ranger suits: S.P.D. Red is 1, S.P.D. Blue is 2, S.P.D. Green is 3, S.P.D. Yellow is 4, S.P.D. Pink is 5 and S.P.D. Shadow is 100; S.P.D. Omega has VI and S.P.D. Nova has M presumably standing for 6 and 1000 respectively (it's possible S.P.D. uses Roman numerals in the future). Except for Shadow Ranger every other Rangers have marks on their helmets above their visors corresponding with their numerical designations. Red has one, Blue has two, Green has three, Yellow has four, Pink has five and Omega has six; strangely enough Nova Ranger has eight. Membership *Fowler Birdie - Supreme Commander (retired) **Anubis Cruger - Earth Commander, Shadow Ranger, Supreme Commander *Space Police **Blue Senturion - Defender of Intergalactic Law **Space Sheriff Skyfire - Intergalactic Officer (presumably) *S.P.D. Rangers - Power Rangers of Earth **A-Squad Rangers - Top Rangers of Earth (disbanded) ***Charlie - A-Squad Red Ranger (discharged) **B-Squad Rangers - Second-ranking Rangers of Earth (top after A-Squad's disbandment) ***Jack Landors - Red Ranger (retired) ***Schuyler Tate - Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, Earth Commander, Deka Ranger ***Bridge Carson - Green Ranger, Blue Ranger, Red Ranger ***Lina Song - Green Ranger, Blue Ranger ***J.J. Oliver - Green Ranger ***Elizabeth Delgado - Yellow Ranger ***Sydney Drew - Pink Ranger **Sam - Omega Ranger **Nova Ranger *Cadets **C-Squad **D-Squad *Other Officials **Kat Manx - Earth Base Technical Advisor **Boom - Earth Base Assistant Technical Advisor **S.O.P.H.I.E. - Cadet, Ambassador **Danny - Guard **Sergeant Silverback - Drill Sergeant **Unnamed lion alien (based on Gyoku Rou) **Unnamed octopus alien (based on Porupo) **Unnamed ape alien (based on Tortorian Buntar) **Unnamed bird alien Notes *S.P.D. makes its first public branch on Earth in 2015 more than likely due to recent attacks. *According to the Boom! Studios comics Sirius is destroyed by the Troobians and Astronema; with this information it can be presumed that S.P.D. first formed sometime before the 1990s. See Also *Power Rangers S.P.D. - The series featuring this organization. Category:S.P.D. Category:Organizations and Companies in Power Rangers Category:Space Patrol Delta